Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai
by Kmiloncia
Summary: [Mi primer fic de Slam Dunk] Rukawa tiene miedo y está sufriendo. Pero será descubierto. RukawaXHanamichi, OneShot [que pésimo summary ]


Simbología:

Cursiva: Pensamientos

Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai

El balón boteaba en su mano. Las luces del gimnasio se reflejaban en el piso. Afuera era todo oscuridad. Muchas veces se quedaba hasta tarde practicando. Incluso se dormía. Driblando llegó a la zona de tiro libre. _Rodillas flectadas… brazos en ángulo de 90 grados… balón más arriba de la cabeza… pulgares en forma de T… con una mano sostengo… y con la otra lanzo._ El balón entró majestuosamente en el aro. Él sabía perfectamente cómo tenía que lanzar, pero casi por inercia siempre repetía lo mismo en su mente. También era casi por inercia que se quedara a practicar hasta tarde, y también era casi por inercia que entrenara siempre usando los mismos ejercicios. ¿Inercia? Era rutina. Esa rutina que tanto le agotaba y le aburría. Pero le daba miedo quebrarla, porque mientras tuviera esa rutina nada malo le pasaría. Tenía muchas ideas en su cabeza, pero realizarlas era quebrar la rutina, y no sabía qué podía suceder. Prefería dejar las cosas así. Dejar de lado sus sentimientos era mejor. Terminó de practicar y se fue a su casa.

Al otro día, iba en dirección al colegio en bicicleta, cuando ve a dos personas familiares que conversaban animadamente.

–¡Sakuragi-kun, eres muy bueno con los rebotes!

–¡Arigato, Haruko! Demo… soy pésimo con los tiros libres – dijo el pelirrojo jugando con sus dedos

–Querer es poder, Sakuragi-kun

El moreno no pudo evitar reflexionar ese mensaje. ¿Acaso era cierto eso que Haruko decía? Llegó al colegio, y de tanto pensar en clases se quedó dormido.

El ocaso alumbraba débilmente el gimnasio. Cierto pelirrojo entraba en él, con cierto temor. _Soy un tensai… demo… ¡no se me dan bien los tiros libres! Pero lo intentaré y aprenderé, porque soy un tensai. ¡Wajajaja!_

Se puso en la zona de tiro libre y trataba de recordar los tiros de recordar los tiros de los demás jugadores de Shohoku. Lanzó y el balón cayó lejos. Fue a buscarlo, y cuando lo toma sienten que abren la puerta. _¿Ah? Ese kitsune…_

Rukawa comenzó a entrenar. En su cara se reflejaba algo diferente, y por eso Hanamichi no salió. Kaede lanzó el balón y falló por bastante, cosa que sorprendió a Sakuragi. El balón se resbaló y detuvo su marcha, siendo alumbrado ya por la luz de la luna. Se acostó en el suelo y miró hacia arriba. El pelirrojo se sorprendió más aún. _Tristeza… dolor… angustia…_

Rukawa miraba triste al techo, a la luna, pidiendo una explicación. Tenía muchas dudas, y sabía que no serían respondidas. Y le dolía. Y tenía miedo. Sufría.

Hanamichi se propuso averiguar por qué Rukawa estaba así. Y no sabía por qué… o más bien no quería aceptarlo.

–¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! – la voz de Ayako lo hizo reaccionar, pero fue muy tarde: el balón cayó en su cara

–¡Jajaja¡Pon más atención, Sakuragi! – rió Mitsui

–¿En QUIÉN pensabas, Sakuragi¡Jajaja! – se burló Ryota

–Torpe – le dijo Rukawa

Sakuragi le iba a contestar algo, como "maldito kitsune" o "engreído", pero lo vio a los ojos y notó un deje de tristeza. Sakuragi no era muy bueno en eso de sentimientos, seguía siendo un niño, pero en el fondo tenía sentido común y no le dijo nada, cosa que extrañó al resto del equipo. Se perdió en sus ojos.

Y así pasaron algunos días. Rukawa iba a entrenar y Sakuragi lo observaba. Haruko siempre regañaba a Hanamichi porque él nunca practicaba tiros libres. Y lo que menos quería Sakuragi era que Haruko se enojara con él, así que llegó un par de horas antes de que Rukawa fuera a entrenar. Y practicó tanto que se cansó y se durmió en la galería.

Kaede entró al gimnasio y encontró al pelirrojo durmiendo. _Baka…_

Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y comenzó a entrenar. Cuando acabó de entrenar, a las 2 horas después, se sentó en el suelo. Sakuragi se despertó al no sentir el boteo del balón.

–¡Aaaah¡Maldito kitsune!

–Torpe – le dijo sin sacar la vista de dónde la tenía: a la nada

–Etto… Rukawa… - dijo Sakuragi, poniéndose de pie - ¿Te sucede algo? Estás como… triste

–¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Es que… nunca me caíste bien, nunca me gustó tu forma de ser… tan frío y pesado… pero nunca pensé que por qué actuabas así y… el otro día vine a ensayar tiros libres y cuando fui a buscar el balón apareciste tú y me quedé escondido… te observé y… te noté triste, preocupado… quizás tienes algún problema y por eso actúas así, quería decirte que… _¡por qué estoy haciendo todo esto! _¡Que si tienes algún problema conmigo me lo digas¡Cobarde!

Rukawa se sorprendió por las palabras de Sakuragi. _¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta? Si su carácter es tan infantil…_ Suspiró.

Se acercó al pelirrojo, que retrocedía nervioso. Chocó contra la pared. Rukawa puso una de sus manos en la pared, arrinconando más aún a Hanamichi. Sakuragi metió una mano al bolsillo, tratando de aparentar seguridad. _Por qué me pongo nervioso…_

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido. Hasta que, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta sus miradas se apaciguaron. Seguían en la misma posición. _Me rindo_, pensó Sakuragi. _Me pongo así porque…_

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido. Rukawa se acercaba a él. El moreno puso la otra mano libre en un hombro de Hanamichi, cerró los ojos y besó al pelirrojo. Se sentían sus corazones latir a mil por hora. Kaede terminó el beso lentamente.

–No quería que te dieras cuenta… - comenzó a hablar Rukawa, con la mirada perdida – que me gustabas

Sakuragi seguía asombrado. ¿Qué era esto que les estaba pasando¿Por qué, si se odiaban tanto¿Por qué esto del amor era así? Su mente infantil aún no lo comprendía del todo.

–¿Y por eso actuabas así¿Para que yo te odiara?

–Creí que era lo mejor

–Baka – sonrió el pelirrojo. Rukawa se asombró. Hanamichi puso la otra mano en la mejilla de Rukawa nerviosamente -. Lo único que sacaste con eso fue… fue… - apretó los ojos - ¡Fue hacer que yo me interesara más por ti!

El moreno abrió los ojos sobremanera. Demasiadas emociones en un mismo día. ¿Es que acaso Sakuragi…?

–Al principio ten por seguro que te odié. Eras un engreído, un pesado… y tenías el corazón de Haruko… y la despreciabas… pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que te prestaba demasiada atención y que a tus estúpidas palabras les daba demasiada importancia. Noté que siempre estabas sólo… y… y quizás era porque nadie se había tomado la molestia de saber por qué eras así… hasta ese día en el que te vi entrenando acá… por alguna extraña razón yo me sentí mal, me sentí hasta culpable… y quise averiguar por qué… pero jamás me esperé esto… y me di cuenta de que… me gustabas – cerró los ojos -… ahora entiendo por qué tratabas tan mal a Haruko, a pesar de que ella te quería – sonrió

–No te des tanta importancia – miró a un lado. Luego desvió la vista, chocando con la mirada de Sakuragi -… kuso, ya no puedo mentirte

Volvió a besar al pelirrojo, esta vez el moreno fue correspondido como debía ser. No pudo dejar sus sentimientos de lado, como lo había pensado, para no romper su rutina. Se sintió derrotado por Sakuragi, pero se sintió feliz, perdió contra la persona que él quería que le ganara…

_Suki da yo, baka_

OWARI

N/A¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Slam Dunk¡espero les haya gustado! Lo escribí en unas horas… sé que es corto, pero a mi gusto está todo bien dicho. Por favor, please, onegai... ¡Háganme reviews! Y no me reten por el título… - ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
